


Snow

by terajk



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Autism, Gen, People with disabilities being awesome, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes to look at her hands, especially when her father keeps talking after he’s stopped being worth listening to. He misunderstands the gesture, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“No. No, no no no _no._ ”

“Johnny, don’t be stupid. You and Audrey wrecked this--again. I have to throw it away. I got you a new one, for Christ’s sake.”

 _”No!”_

“We didn’t wreck it, Daddy.” Audrey glances at her brother.

Daddy doesn’t like that. “Oh? Then what do you call the fuzz and the white lines in the middle of the screen?”

 _Snow,_ she thinks but doesn’t say. She folds her hands in her lap and looks at them. She likes to look at her hands, especially when her father keeps talking after he’s stopped being worth listening to. He misunderstands the gesture, always.

“You _should_ be embarrassed, acting like...a child. How can I trust you to run the Great Northern if you can’t even treat a VHS tape respectfully?”

Just as Audrey is about to tell him she doesn’t _want_ to run his stupid hotel, she doesn’t even want to stay in Twin Peaks at all, Johnny says, “Respectfully! Respectfully!”

“Don’t mock me, son.”

 _”No,_ Dad! Right now he can’t....look, we do treat it respectfully. It’s our favorite. We...” But Audrey can’t bring herself to say they like the snow, that they lose themselves in it for hours when Daddy isn’t home. They like it as much as Slimer, the Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man, the one-liners that fill their conversations, even when other words won't come--or seeing who can catch Ray at his most nonplussed with the Pause button. (Johnny, usually). Johnny could tell him, if Daddy hadn’t made him lose his words by being a jackass. (When she lost her words--sometimes--she could at least manage a “Fuck you!” or twelve.) But she isn’t Johnny, and she’s sorry.

“This is the last time I buy you _Ghostbusters,_ ” Daddy says. “The _last time._ Got it? You have it memorized, anyway.”

 _”No!”_ says Johnny. Even though Audrey knows Daddy always says that, her stomach clenches and she wishes she had the guts to say “No!” too. But she isn’t Johnny, and she’s sorry.


End file.
